Soun and Genma's Excellent Plan
by Taechunsa
Summary: Soun and Genma have a new plan to get Ranma and Akane married and what does it have to do with North Carolina? Caution: Reviews contain spoilers.
1. A Plan is Born

****

Soun and Genma's Excellent Plan

Version 2 - 3.11.02

I do not own any of the Ranma ½ characters. However, I will if I ever strike it rich.

"" - Japanese Speech

{} - English Speech

[] - Thought

****

Ch 1: A Plan is Born

Soun and Genma were at the library. Now, most people would find this an unusual place to find the two, but in reality it wasn't. The two spent a lot of time at the library. They were often looking up things on romance, psychology, and rearing teenagers. Tonight they were browsing the Internet. Suddenly the silence and tranquility of the library was broken.

"Eureka! I've found it Soun old buddy. Look at this."

Soun looked over at Genma's computer screen and the line to which Genma was pointing. Then he started to smile.

"North Carolina, huh. Isn't that in the U.S.?"

"Yep, how much money you got Soun?"

"I should have enough."

After another hour of gathering related information Soun turned to Genma.

" I think we are going to need some help in planning this. But who?"

"Do you think that we could get Nabiki to help?"

"That's a good idea, and after the stunt that she pulled at the wedding? I am sure that we can get her to help."

"Hehehe, the schools will surely be united now."

The two began to do their happy dance as the librarian escorted them out. Once outside they made their way to a local bar to celebrate.

"See, you two next week."

"Next week?" Asked the new library assistant.

"Yeah, they've been coming in here almost every week for the last five or six months. They are looking for a way to get their children to marry each other."

"Well, it looked like they found one finally."

"Doubtful, they do that every week, and they always come back again the following week."

"Oh!"

*****************************************************************

The next morning Soun and Genma were late getting to breakfast. This was not a big surprise to the rest of the occupants of the house. The two were often late to breakfast after their weekly journey to the bar.

"Come on Ranma. We need to get to school early to study for that English test with Hiroshi, Daisuke, Yuka, and Sayuri."

"Oh man Akane, I am sick of studying. That is all that we did last night."

"Quite your complaining Ranma, it is nice of them to help us get caught back up."

"Yeah, I guess." Ranma said standing.

"Bye." The two teens said as they ran out the door, blissfully unaware of what their fathers had planned.

It was shortly after Ranma and Akane left that Soun and Genma came downstairs. They sat down with Kasumi and Nabiki and started eating.

"Nabiki, are you doing anything after school today?"

"No. Why daddy?"

"Well, you're going to be graduating soon and will be going off to college. I was thinking of taking you out for a father-daughter night."

"Reeeally? Where were you thinking of going?" Nabiki asked skeptically.

"I don't know. I thought that I would let _you_ decide."

"Okay. There is that new tempura restaurant in _Ginza_ that opened up that I have been wanting to try."

"Good. We can leave as soon as you get home from school."

"Well, I don't want to be late for school." Nabiki said with a triumphant smile as she rose and walked out the door.

Kasumi stood up, gathered the dishes from the table, and went into the kitchen.

[I wonder what father is up to? Oh well, I'll find out soon enough.]

*****************************************************************

Soun and Nabiki entered Godo's Tempura Palace took a seat and waited to order.

"So. What are you wanting to talk to me about Daddy?"

"What makes you think that I had anything in particular in mind?"

"Well. For starters, you never want to have a father-daughter evening unless you need to talk to one of us in private. Then there is the fact that you didn't even flinch when I mentioned coming all the way to Ginza to get tempura. Finally, to top it all off, Genma followed us here." Nabiki said as she pointed to a panda standing in a corner wearing a trench coat, a fedora, and dark glasses.

"Hehe. Well there was something that we were wanting to talk to you about in private." Soun said nervously as he motioned Genma over.

"I thought so."

Genma joined the couple at the table and Nabiki splashed him with her tea.

"If we want to have a private conversation it wouldn't do to have you waving signs around, now would it Mr. Saotome. It's your nickel, so shoot."

"Nabiki, we need your help."

"Daddy, could you please get to the point? I figured that you need my help. What with, is my question."

"We need your help to get Akane and Ranma married." Replied Genma quietly.

"Heh! I'm not a miracle worker."

"We have an idea but we need your help to plan it so that it goes like we want."

"Oh, I see. So what is in it for me?" Replied Nabiki with that predatory gleam in her eyes.

"Our gratitude, and your little sister's happiness." Whispered Genma.

"I see that you aren't much brighter than your son, Mr. Saotome. I mean how much is it worth to you? Is it worth 50,000 yen?" Nabiki smiled.

"Tendo Nabiki! I am shocked at you. If you had not pulled that stunt of yours at the wedding they would be happily married by now. How dare you demand 50,000 yen from your father. BWAAAAAA!" Soun burst into tears.

"15,000 yen." Offered Genma.

"20,000 and it's a deal." Countered Nabiki.

"Okay, but it also buys your silence on this. No one can know about its true nature. Deal?" Genma counter offered.

"Deal, but only because you're family." Nabiki accepted.

"Good. Now here is the idea." Soun said as he abruptly stopped crying.

*****************************************************************

Much later that evening.

There was virtually no one left in the restaurant except the trio talking quietly in the corner.

"Okay. Here is the plan. We send Ranma and Akane a fake honeymoon package prize to the East Coast of the United States. We are going to say that Mr. Saotome signed up for it when you two were getting the stuff for the wedding. Following me so far."

Both men nodded.

"The package is going to include airfare, lodging, all meals, tickets to several local attractions, and spending money. They are going to be staying at the Happy Couples resort in North Carolina for five nights and the Holiday Inn in Orlando Florida for nine nights. Are you both still following the plan?"

Both men nod their heads in acknowledgement.

"The catch, of course, is that since it is a honeymoon package they are going to have to travel as a married couple. This means they are going to have to register everywhere as a married couple and act like a married couple. The resort in North Carolina caters to newlyweds. So most of the activities are for married couples. All of their rooms will be single bed and all of the tickets to the attractions are for couples. Did you miss anything?"

"Um, Nabiki. Why are we sending them to Florida again? That is pretty expensive." Asked Genma.

"Arrrhhh! _That_ is to get Akane to want to _go_ on the trip. This plan is going to be useless if they won't go. Akane has always wanted to see Disney World. She will do virtually anything to get there." Nabiki replied in exasperation.

"That makes sense." Agreed Genma, while nodding in understanding.

"Yeah, isn't it a perfect idea." Soun agreed enthusiastically.

"Well, it isn't perfect. I am not real sure how making them be around other married couples and act like a married couple is going to make them confess their undying love, but I have to say. It is one of you two's better ideas. If for no other reason then it removes all of the other distractions."

"The question is can you get all of the stuff set up in time for the upcoming break for a price that we can afford?" Asked Soun.

"Sure I can."

With that the trio paid there bill and left the restaurant.

*****************************************************************


	2. Implementation

****

Soun and Genma's Excellent Plan

Version 2 - 3.11.02

I do not own any of the Ranma ½ characters. However, I will if I ever strike it rich.

"" - Japanese Speech

{} - English Speech

[] - Thought

****

Ch 2: Implementation

It was the second Sunday morning before the school break. Ranma and Akane had been working very hard on their schoolwork to get caught up. Surprisingly, they had been getting along very well since returning from Jusendo. The only times that they really fought was when Ranma's other fiancées came around or someone mentioned the wedding attempt. This, thankfully, did not happen all that much. Ranma was giving the other girls the cold shoulder for breaking up the wedding. Although, he wasn't about to tell anyone the reason for his treatment of the other girls, because then people might know that he wanted to marry Akane. He was certain that he had everyone fooled; in actuality he wasn't fooling very many people.

"Ranma! Akane! You have mail." Cried Kasumi as she came back into the house with the mail.

Ranma came in from the yard, as Akane came down the stairs.

"Where is my letter, Sis?" Asked Akane.

"You said I got a letter?" Ranma asked almost as soon as Akane quit speaking.

"Well actually it is one letter address to both of you." Kasumi said while handing the letter to Ranma.

"Who would send a letter to the pair of us?" Asked Akane.

"How should I know? Let's open it and find out." Ranma said as he took the letter and tore it open.

As he pulled out the contents he pulled the letter off of the top and handed the rest of the contents to Akane. While Ranma was reading the letter to himself Akane started looking through the stuff that Ranma handed her. As she looked through the items her eyes continued to grow in size until they were as big as saucers.

"What the hell. Everyone, get in here, NOW!" Ranma yelled before Akane could say anything.

"Ranma, there are plane tickets to the U.S. in here along with hotel reservations, tickets to all kinds of attractions, and a lot of money. OH MY GOD! RANMA, there are tickets to DISNEY WORLD, in here." Akane squealed as she jumped up and down like a little girl. She jumped on Ranma hugged him and gave him a quick kiss.

"Aka…" Ranma's brain locked up as Akane's breasts were shoved into his chest and her lips brushed his cheek.

It was right after the kiss that the rest of the family walked into the room and saw a sight that shocked them all. Ranma was as stiff as a statue and had a little trickle of blood running from his nose. Around his neck hung a giggling Akane.

"Gee, sis aren't we awful forward this morning?" Teased Nabiki.

This brought Akane out of her ecstatic state and moved her into an extremely embarrassed state when she realized what she had been doing. She was across the room from Ranma so quick none of them even saw her move, and blushing so much she looked like a lobster. Ranma was still standing there with a goofy grin and holding the letter.

Nabiki walked over to Ranma and snapped her fingers in front of his face. Not getting a response she grabbed the paper out of his hand and turned to the rest of the family.

"I guess it was a good thing that we came in when we did, or else you might have made him bleed to death, little sister." Nabiki said in an amused tone.

"Nabiki!" Akane screamed at her sister, but still couldn't get rid of the small, embarrassed smile on her face.

"Akane, I know that Ranma is your fiancée, but you must remember that the living room is not the proper place for such things." Chastised Kasumi.

"Ugh, not you too Kasumi." Akane responded as she plopped down at the table.

[I can't believe that I just kissed Ranma. I can't believe that I am going to get to go to Disney World. This is the best day of my life.]

The rest of the family sat down at the table as well, while Akane continued to flip through the remainder of the items Ranma had handed her and Nabiki read the letter.

"Um, Akane do you know why you and lover boy over there received this stuff?"

"No. I assumed that we won it from something. Although, I don't remember signing up for anything like this."

"Well you guys did win it in a contest, but I doubt that you or Ranma signed up for it."

"What do you mean?" Akane was starting to get a little leery of her sudden good fortune.

"Well, dear little sister. This is a honeymoon package for the recently married couple of Saotome Ranma and Tendo Akane. Everything in there is only valid if you two are married."

"NO! This can't be happening. I finally get a chance to go to Disney World, for free, and I have to be married to Ranma to get it."

"Well, technically sis. If you can talk Ranma into it, you could simply tell them you are married and the places would be none the wiser." Nabiki said with that gleam in her eyes that she got when she was looking for an angle. 

"Do you think that would work?" Akane asked with an amount of hope creeping back into her voice.

"Do you think that you and Ranma can act like a married couple for a couple of weeks?" Nabiki asked dubiously.

"Um, well. _I can_, but I don't know about the jerk over there."

Ranma picked this time to come out of his brain freeze.

[Wow, she kissed me! Why can't she be that cute more often, and why is she insulting me now?]

"I can do anything you can do tomboy. Um, what exactly are we doin'?"

"We are going to pretend to be married so that we can go on this trip."

"Fuh, I can do that. Are you sure that you can Akane?"

"I'll show you how good I can be at it. By the end of the trip you'll be begging me to marry you."

"Yeah, like that'll happen. You'll be the one beggin'."

"We'll just see won't we."

"Yeah, we will."

With that the two teens separated and left the room.

Soun and Genma just smiled at each other. This was working out better than they hoped.

"Father. Mr. Saotome. Nabiki. None of you would know anything about any of this, would you?" Kasumi asked with no veiling of the fact that she thought they did.

"Um, why would you think that dear?"

"Yeah, what would we have to do with it?"

"Sis, you are so paranoid sometimes."

"I guess you're right." With that said, Kasumi stood up and went back into the kitchen.

[Hum, that is actually a decent plan that they came up with. I'm impressed. It should be interesting to see how it works.]

***************************************************************** 


	3. The Trip

****

Soun and Genma's Excellent Plan

Version 2 - 3.11.02

I do not own any of the Ranma ½ characters. However, I will if I ever strike it rich.

"" - Japanese Speech

{} - English Speech

[] - Thoughts

****

Ch 3: The Trip

The next week went by rather quickly for everyone at the Tendo Dojo. Akane paid Nabiki to come up with a way to distract the other suitors away from her and Ranma's purpose for leaving. She didn't want any of those bozos to ruin her trip with Ranma to Disney World. Although, she wasn't about to tell anyone the real reason for her excitement about the trip, because then people would know that she wanted to go with Ranma. She was certain that she had everyone fooled; in actuality she wasn't fooling very many people.

"Okay, sis. Here is the plan. All of us are going to go to the airport with bags. This should convince the others that it is actually a family outing and not just the two of you."

"Thanks, Nabiki."

"Not a problem. Just be sure and have fun, and try not to kill Ranma. One way… or the other." Nabiki added the last part with a smile while gyrating her hips.

"Get out NOW!" Akane hollered at Nabiki while throwing her pillows.

Nabiki ducked the pillows and ran out of her sister's bedroom while laughing.

[Honestly! To insinuate that I would make love to Ranma. I wouldn't give the pervert the pleasure. Well, maybe I wouldn't. Oh hell, of course I would. But I'm not going to, _yet_.]

*****************************************************************

Nabiki was mentally going over all of the details that she needed to keep track of. She had spread a rumor that the entire Tendo and Saotome families were going on a trip to Hawaii for the break. She knew that several people would be watching them leave to see if they actually were leaving as a family. She had convinced Ranma and Akane that they were all just tagging along to the airport to convince the others that they were coming. This however, was actually the next phase of their father's plan. The truth was that the entire family would be flying to North Carolina. Her father and Mr. Saotome insisted upon this. It was a part that she had tried several times to make them reconsider.

Nabiki had been experiencing an odd emotion lately. She briefly remembered it as being guilt. Nabiki had broken up the wedding because she truly thought that Akane didn't want to marry Ranma. She knew that her little sister and Ranma cared for each other, but she didn't think that either of them wanted to get married yet. However, everything had changed after Jusendo. She didn't know what had happened, but it had definitely changed everything. It took her a few days to notice the subtle differences, but they were there. The pair didn't fight near as often, and not with nearly the vehemence of before. She realized later that their love was less veiled around each other. This made her feel that odd emotion of guilt and she didn't like it. So she decided to do something about it. She decided to help get the two together.

This was the reason that she didn't really want the fathers in the some country as the couple. The fathers tended to interrupt things that they shouldn't. Nabiki always found it amusing before, but now it would be contrary to her goals. However, try as she might. She could not get them to stay put. They were adamant about being there to help the couple along. So Nabiki did the next best thing that she could. She called in reinforcements. She told Kasumi everything. Kasumi then told Mrs. Saotome, and the father's trip turned into a family trip. Nabiki just hoped that the three women could keep the two imbeciles in line.

*****************************************************************

When everyone was done packing they made their way to the train station. Ranma noticed Shampoo had followed them all the way to the train from the dojo, but she didn't interfere with them so he just ignored her. Nabiki was sure that she saw Gosunkugi sneaking around at the dojo. She was sure that he would go tell Kuno and Kodachi that the entire family had left together.

Once on the train the group lost sight of the followers. When they were safely on the train they talked amiably amongst themselves about anything other than the trip. A short time later the train pulled in to the stop for the airport.

Once inside, the family saw Ranma and Akane off.

"Have fun and be careful." Kasumi said while hugging Akane tightly.

"We will sis."

"Ranma, you will make sure that Akane is safe on this trip." Said Soun to Ranma sternly.

"Mr. Tendo, it ain't like she really needs me lookin' after her. I mean she's as strong as an ox."

"Regardless, boy it is your duty as her fiancée to watch out for her." Said Genma and slapped his son in the back of the head.

"Yes son, it is also your duty to treat her nicely." Replied Nodoka as she hugged her son.

"Okay Mom."

"Good luck little sis, and don't do anything that I wouldn't do." Teased Nabiki as she hugged her little sister.

"Nabik…" Was all of Akane's angry retort that she was able to say before she was glomped.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I can't believe my little girl is going to leave the country. She is so grown up." Cried, well, we all know who this is.

After the rest of the good-byes were said the couple boarded their plane and left.

"Well we only have an hour before our flight leaves so we need to get going." Said Nodoka as she handed her bags to Genma. 

"Oh my, you're right Auntie." Replied Kasumi as she handed her bag to Soun.

"Yep, we definitely don't want to miss our flight." Nabiki said with a smile as she stacked her bags on top of the ones that Soun was already carrying.

"Ugh." Was Genma and Soun's reply.

So without further delay the family set off. The three women talked and the two men staggered behind carrying a large amount of luggage.

After getting the luggage checked the remainder of the Tendo and the Saotome families boarded their own flight for L.A..

*****************************************************************

"Nabiki, are you sure that we won't run into them at L.A.?" Asked Genma.

"Yes, we will be arriving at the same time as their flight leaves. Even, if their flight is delayed a little bit, we still won't see them because it will take us some time to get through customs."

"And we will arrive in North Carolina three hours before them?" Asked Soun.

"Yes daddy, while Ranma and Akane are sitting in Denver on a layover we will fly straight to North Carolina."

"Good." Both men replied with a smile.

[What are they up to?] Nabiki wondered to herself.

*****************************************************************

Half a day later the Tendo and Saotome families arrived in North Carolina, with a lot of fanfare and excitement.

{I told you already officer. I don't know what those people were talking about. There's no panda here.}

{Besides officer, how would we hide an animal that large?}

{I guess that you ladies are right. Must have been a case of mass hallucination. Well, enjoy your stay in the U.S..}

"Let's get our bags and get out of here before Mr. Saotome gets wet again."

"Yeah, we definitely don't want to be here when Ranma and Akane get here."

*****************************************************************

Three hours after everyone else arrived, Ranma and Akane's flight arrived in North Carolina. As the two teens walk toward the luggage carousel Ranma stopped and looked at a pair of workers as they walked by. He then shook his head and caught up to Akane.

"What was that about?"

"I really need to work on my English some more. I thought that those people said that someone snuck a _panda_ onto a flight that arrived earlier today."

"Ranma that is ridiculous. How would someone sneak a panda onto a plain?" Akane said as she giggled.

"Hey, what are you laughing at? I got a better grade on my last English test than you did."

"That is just because you used it more on your training trip."

"Hey, ain't my fault I'm good." Ranma said as he puffed out his chest.

Akane swiftly elbowed him in the ribs, making Ranma fold over a little bit.

"Oww."

"Well, quit showing off. You'll embarrass me."

"Whatever!"

The two teens continued to quietly squabble as they went to pick up their luggage.

*****************************************************************

Soun and Genma were excited. They knew that their plan was just a few hours away form being a perfect success. There were just a few things left to setup and then they would finally have joined the schools. So, after getting the rest of the family checked into a hotel and grabbing a bite to eat they left to carry out the final phase of their plan. The phase that only they knew about.

The girls watched them go and decided that it would be best if someone followed them. Nabiki reluctantly volunteered. Normally, she wouldn't dream of doing such a thing without getting paid, but this was an opportunity to learn what the two were doing. So she followed them.

Nabiki was good at following people without being noticed. It came from years of digging up dirt on people, but for the life of her, she could not figure out what the two were doing. After going to the Happy Couples Resort and asking about Ranma and Akane they left. They never tried to sneak a peek at the two. They never even tried to interfere. She had wondered if they actually had grown a brain between the two of them, but soon discounted that notion.

When they left the resort and headed back toward the hotel they were staying at she wondered if they had only wanted to make sure that Ranma and Akane had made it safely. This was a short-lived hope. The two never stopped at the hotel. They walked right on by and headed into town. They stopped several times and asked for directions to someplace. This at least let her know that they were up to something and not just out for a leisurely stroll.

Where the trio ended up was the last place that she would have expected Saotome Genma to go. They were at the local courthouse. Nabiki moved closer to the pair as they entered the local courthouse. She didn't want to lose them.

"Well, she is still following us Soun, old buddy?" Genma told Soun quietly.

"Yep, this is going to work out okay."

The pair looked at the board detailing the office numbers of the people in the building. Finding the name they wanted they headed around the corner to go upstairs. Nabiki quickly walked around the corner and straight into someone. The collision was enough to knock Nabiki on her butt and make her fear that she might lose her father and Mr. Saotome.

{Sorry.} Nabiki stammered out while standing up and dusting herself off. 

When she finally looked at the person that she had ran into she realized the mistake that she had made in following the pair. They might not have been the brightest people in the world, but they were both exceptional martial artist, nothing like the kids at school. They had probably known that she was following them from the beginning.

"Uh, hi daddy. Hi Mr. Saotome. Nice day for a walk isn't it?"

[My god that was lame. I am going to have to raise Ranma's interest. He is starting to rub off on me.]

The pair of men simply smiled at the younger girl.

"Hello, Nabiki. You know since you are here why don't you join us." Said Genma.

"Yes, daughter, why don't you join us. We were just on our way to see an old acquaintance of ours."

"Okay."

[Well, at least I will find out what they are up to.]

The trio walked up the stairs to the third floor and then went left down the hall to the room numbered 315. On the door was a sign that read 'Judge Harold Yohkom.' Soun opened the door and walked into the reception area followed by Genma and then Nabiki.

[Why are they coming to see a judge? ARRRGH! I hate not knowing what is going on.]

{May I help you gentlemen?} Asked the secretary.

{Yes, we have an appointment to see Judge Yohkom.} Replied Genma in nearly perfect English.

[When did Panda-Man learn to speak English that well?]

{Your names?}

{Soun Tendo and Genma Saotome.} Answered Soun.

{Ah, yes it is right here. The judge will see you in a moment. You can have a seat over there.} The receptionist said while pointing to some chairs lined up against a wall.

[An appointment? They had to have set that up before we left. There is no way that a judge would be able to fit them in on such short notice.]

The trio wasn't waiting long before the office door opened and out walked a balding man with brown hair. He was about Soun and Genma's age, maybe slightly older.

"Hello Tendo-san and Saotome-san. It has been too long since we have seen each other." The man greeted the pair in excellent if not a little rusty Japanese as he escorted the three into his office.

"And who is the young lady accompanying you?" Judge Yohkom asked the pair of men as he poured them some coffee.

{This is my daughter, Nabiki. Nabiki meet Judge Yohkom Harry. Genma and I met Harry while he was stationed with the American military in Japan.} Soun said with a smile as he waved his hand between the two.

"Pleased to meet you Nabiki. She is a lovely girl Soun." Harry said as he bowed to Nabiki and then turned to Soun.

{Thank you Harry.}

{How have you been Harry?} Asked Genma, not wanting to be left out.

"Oh, I've been fine. After getting out of the military I started my own law practice. I managed that for a while and then ran for a judgeship. As you can see I won. I married about 19 years ago and I too have a lovely daughter and a son, who's about your age Nabiki." Harry said while pointing to some pictures on his wall.

The last statement was making Nabiki a little nervous.

[A son about my age. My dad and him seem to have known each other for a while. They wanted _me_ to come meet this judge. OH MY GOD! He'd better not have engaged me to this man's son.]

Nabiki turned a withering stare towards her father.

"Daddy, if you've engaged me to this man's son, like you did Akane and Ranma, I am going to make your life a living hell."

{HAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, that's perfect. Oh, Soun, it is good to see that you haven't changed too much. Still getting into trouble with women.}

"Don't worry Nabiki. If your father engaged you to my son I was never informed of it." Harry replied to Nabiki with a big smile.

"Oh, I am sorry if I offended you. I am sure that your son is a nice young man, but I am not ready to marry yet." Replied Nabiki nervously.

"It's okay, I wasn't offended. Jack isn't ready to marry either. Although, I am sure that he could do a lot worse than you, my dear."

Nabiki blushed a little at the compliment.

{Well Harry, Nabiki's marital status aside we have come here to report a crime.} Genma said stoically.

[What? What crime? Why would they setup an appointment to report a crime? Why would they come to a judge and not a police officer? ARRRGH! I hate this. Now I know how Ranma must feel all of the time.]

"Really? You know Genma. It is usually the police that handle those kinds of things, and why did you setup an appointment over a week ago to report a crime to me now?"

"We came to see you because as we understand it the crime is not a serious crime and there is no need to arrest the perpetrators. As to why we called you a while ago, well the crime just happened, but we knew that it was most likely going to happen. So we wanted to make sure that we could come see you if it did."

"I see. So what is the crime?" Harry asked with a small smile on his face.

[Oh, how I have missed these two's antics. They always made life so much fun, at least when that little pervert of a master of theirs wasn't around.]

{Well Harry. It appears that my youngest daughter and Genma's boy have broken a law of your state. We were hoping that you could tell us what the punishment for that offense might be.}

"I see. Well I will do what I can. So what is the crime?" Harry asked soberly.

[I hope that I can help them out.] Thought Harry.

{They are not married and yet they registered at a resort as a married couple.} Replied Genma.

[That's against the law here? They knew about this and still set this plan in motion? What is the punishment? Why would they want Ranma and Akane to go to jail? What is going on here? Man my brain hurts.] Thought a thoroughly confused Nabiki.

"Oh, that's all. Don't worry about it guys. While it is still a law it is pretty much an unwritten rule that we don't enforce it anymore. Your children are not in any trouble." Harry replied with a touch of relief in his voice, but then he thought of something.

"Guys, you said that you knew this was going to happen. If you knew that it was against the law why didn't you stop them?" Asked a confused Harry. Then he thought of something else.

"You two already _know_ what the penalty is don't you? Akane is your daughter isn't she Soun? And, Ranma is your son isn't he Genma? You two engaged them without their consent didn't you? That is why Nabiki thought that you had engaged her to Jack. What are you two up too?"

Genma and Soun sweat dropped at this.

{Um, excuse me Yohkom-san, but what is the penalty for the crime that Ranma and Akane committed? Would they be in jail long if they are caught?} Asked a now worried and confused Nabiki.

"There is no jail time associated with this crime Nabiki, and those two know it. You see, the law states that 'If a man and a woman who aren't married register themselves at a hotel as married then, according to state law, they are legally married.'"

Nabiki's jaw hit the floor. Well not literally, but she definitely had her mouth hanging open.

[They used me. They were playing all of us the whole time. They knew about this law from the very beginning. All of this was just to get Ranma and Akane to come to North Carolina and register as a married couple. They only gave out the amount of information that was needed to get all of us to do exactly what they wanted.]

"Oh, daddy that is so sneaky. I am so proud of you." Cried Nabiki as she gave him a big hug.

This time it was Harry's turn to sweat drop.

"Excuse me, but what exactly is going on here?" Asked a completely befuddled Harry.

{Well, it all started about a year ago.} Nabiki went on to tell Harry about Ranma and Akane's relationship.

"I see. So you two want me to enforce this law and thus make them get married. Do you think that is the wisest thing to do? I mean if they don't want to get married they can just get it annulled."

{Oh, I wouldn't worry about that Yohkom-san. They want to get married. Ranma just isn't sure how to do it without causing a lot of trouble, receiving a lot of pain, or keeping Akane as safe as he would like. Once those two are married there isn't going to be a force on this earth that will separate them.}

"Okay. Let me get a hold of the chief of police and issue a search warrant for the registry of the Happy Couples Resort. If the two don't object then this shouldn't take but about a day to complete."

"Oh, don't worry Yohkom-san. I'll make sure there is no objection." Smiled Nabiki wickedly.

"Well, okay."

With that Harry made a call to the chief of police. Harry, Soun, Genma, and Nabiki all met the chief of police at the Happy Couples Resort and confiscated the registry. After this Harry went back to his office to make the necessary plans. While Genma, Soun, and Nabiki went to inform Kasumi and Nodoka of what was going on.

*****************************************************************

Ranma and Akane were on the 6th hole of the golf course. Not so quietly playing around.

"Sheesh tomboy, can't you hit the ball into the hole? Think of it as a martial arts practice for control." Ranma teased.

"Shut up, idiot. I'm trying to concentrate here, and is martial arts all that you think about?"

"No." Ranma said with a wink.

[That pervert. Why I ought to…]

Akane hit the ball with her seven-iron like she was trying to drive it into the next county. The ball flew high up into the air and well over the green.

"You know if you wouldn't hit it so hard it wouldn't always fly over the green like that."

"If you weren't so _damn_ annoying I wouldn't hit it so hard." Akane replied with not much heat.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Lets go find your ball." Ranma said with a smile as he took her hand.

[He has been so nice ever since we left. Do the others really cause that much trouble between us?]

"Okay, and Ranma."

"Yeah, Akane."

"Thanks for playing with me." Akane said as she smiled.

"Anytime."

[Especially, if it makes you smile like that.] Thought Ranma.

*****************************************************************

The next day at around noon Harry came over to the hotel where the Tendo's and Saotome's were staying. Introductions were made and the group set off for the Happy Couples Resort.

Once there, Soun and Genma asked the attendant if he knew where Ranma and Akane were. He told them that he last saw them going toward the small café on the hill. So the group headed to the café.

Ranma and Akane sat on the veranda of the café. It was a beautiful view from here. The hill sloped gently down to a lake that nestled in next to the golf course. On the far side of the lake was a vast forested area with several trails through it. They had walked through those woods yesterday evening. They were having the time of their lives.

"Ranma, I am so glad that we did this."

"Yeah, me to Akane. It's been nice not havin' to worry about gettin' attacked several times a day, or havin' to worry about people try to push us together or tear us apart."

"Yeah, that is nice." Akane said as she took another bite of her food. Then she looked up at the trail that lead to the café, and noticed a group of familiar people walking down it.

"Ranma, isn't that our families coming toward the café?"

"What, nah it can't be. They're all still in Ja… pan." Ranma replied as he looked at the people approaching and realized that Akane was correct.

"Shit, I knew this was too good ta last. Why?" Ranma cursed to the heavens.

[Maybe I can grab Akane and run. We could hide in the woods and they'd never find us. Then this won't have ta end.]

"Well, we better go see why they're here." Akane said sadly.

"Yeah, I guess."

With that the two teens stood up and smiled sadly at each other before walking towards the group.

*****************************************************************

"There they are. I think that they spotted us." Kasumi said helpfully, while pointing at a couple standing up on the veranda of the café.

When the rest of the group found them they approached the couple.

"What do you want, Pop!" Ranma said with barely concealed scorn for the older man.

[If he's come all of this way to ruin this. I'm goin' to make him wish he'd never been born.]

"Treat me with some respect boy. You and Akane are in some serious trouble."

"What're ya talkin' about? We ain't done nothin' wrong. We've been here the entire time that we've been in the U.S."

"Exactly, son, and that is the problem." Answered Soun.

"You see. There is a law in this state against not being married and registering as a married couple." Added Nabiki.

"What!" Replied both teens.

"But it was your idea, Nabiki." Cried Akane.

"So what does this mean?" Asked Ranma.

"Well. You two are now married." Said Nodoka with a smile.

"What did you just say?" Asked the two astonished teens.

"She said that according to the laws of this state you two are now married." Clarified Nabiki.

"Man, and I thought the _Amazons_ had some screwed up laws." Replied Ranma.

[I don't want Akane to marry me because of some dumb law.]

"But we aren't Americans. So the law doesn't apply right?" Asked Akane.

[I don't want Ranma to marry me because of some dumb law.]

"Yeah, that's right isn't it?" Asked Ranma.

The two teens looked at each other with a little sadness.

[He/She doesn't really want to marry me I guess.] Thought both teens upon hearing the others question.

"Nope. Doesn't matter. You are on American soil and broke an American law." Replied Soun.

"And we are not going to dishonor ourselves by not accepting the punishment for breaking their laws." Replied Genma.

"Besides. If you two want to you can just get it annulled tomorrow." Added Nabiki.

"What is annulled? Is that another word for divorce?" Asked Ranma, with an undercurrent of disgust at the word divorce.

[I'd die before I gave Akane the social stigma of being a divorced woman.]

"No. A marriage is a contract. As long as you have not consummated the marriage, then the contract can be declared void. It is as if the marriage never happened." Answered Kasumi.

[Thank god. I don't want to be a divorced woman before I am 18.]

"Um, what does consummate mean?"

Everyone facefaulted and fell to the floor.

"My lord husband. Did you teach him _nothing_ but the arts for the last 13 years?" Asked an exasperated Nodoka.

"Dear, to consummate a marriage means to have sex." Nodoka answered Ranma.

"Oh I see."

"Well why don't we adjourn to a room where we can discuss this." Harry offered.

{Who are you?} Akane asked Harry.

"Oh, Akane this is Judge Yohkom Harry. Harry this is my youngest daughter, Akane and her fiancée Saotome Ranma." 

"Pleased to meet you, Akane and Ranma."

*****************************************************************


	4. The Results

****

Soun and Genma's Excellent Plan

Version 2 - 3.11.02

I do not own any of the Ranma ½ characters. However, I will if I ever strike it rich.

"" - Japanese Speech

{} - English Speech

[] - Thoughts

****

Ch 4: The Results

*****************************************************************

Once everyone was inside the main room of Ranma and Akane's suite they sat down and got to business. Harry explained to everyone what needed to be done and the options that they had. Three hours later they all went to the courthouse to fill out all of the necessary paperwork.

"Well, Ranma and Akane, congratulations. You are now married and free to go. Here is a copy of your marriage certificate. A copy has already been sent to the Japanese Embassy and a copy has been filed here."

It was evening when they finally left the courthouse.

"I'm hungry. Why don't we stop and get something to eat?" Asked Nodoka.

Everyone agreed, some more enthusiastically than others.

[I can't believe that I am now Mrs. Saotome Akane. I wonder if Ranma will want the annulment? I hope not. Even though this was forced. I like being married to Ranma.]

[I can't believe I am married to Akane. I hope she doesn't want an annulment. Even though this was forced I like bein' married to her.]

[I'll talk to him/her about it later.] Thought the newlyweds.

The meal passed slowly. There was a lot of small talk going on, but most of the group was watching Ranma and Akane. None of them were sure how this was going to work. Ranma and Akane for their part were fairly oblivious to what was going on around them. They were lost in their own thoughts and would occasionally sneak a peak at the other.

When everyone was done eating they all headed back to the Happy Couples Resort.

*****************************************************************

Thanks to Nabiki, the Happy Couples Resort was afraid of a possible lawsuit from the parents of the teens that were now married due to the resorts allowing the minors to rent a room together, to appease the families they gave them a pair of suites next to the teens, for free of course.

While Ranma and Akane went straight back to the resort, the rest of the group headed by their hotel to check out and pick up their luggage. 

*****************************************************************

Ranma and Akane were walking towards the Happy Couples Resort.

"Akane, you know right before the wedding fiasco back home, when you asked me if I loved you?"

"Yeah." 

[Where is he going with this?]

"Then I asked you why you thought that and you said it was because you heard me say it at Jusendo."

"Yeah, and then you denied ever saying it." Akane replied hotly. This was dangerous ground for the couple.

"I didn't say it. I _thought_ it."

"What?" Akane grabbed Ranma's arm and turned him towards her as they stopped.

"I didn't actually say it. I screamed it in my head. I don't know how you heard it, but you did. I think that it might have been ishin denshin or maybe your soul heard it before it reentered your body. I am sorry that I didn't tell you this before, but I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Afraid that you didn't really love me like I loved you. I was afraid of allowing you in and running the risk of losing the only true friend that I have. Akane, will you stay married to me?"

"Yes, Ranma I will stay married to you, and I will always be your friend." Akane said through her tears.

[He loves me! Me, they uncute, tomboy, fiancée. Out of all the girls that he could have he loves me.]

The couple walked the rest of the way to their suite holding hands in silence.

*****************************************************************

By the time that everyone else was settled into their suites it was late in the evening. They all met in Ranma and Akane's main room to talk. Ranma and Akane were sitting on the floor next to each other. Noticeably relaxed from when they first heard about their marriage, but still a little tense.

[I know that Ranma loves me now and that he wants to stay married, but am I ready for what comes with being married? Am I ready to do _that_ with Ranma?]

[While it is nice knowing that Akane wants to stay married. Why didn't she say that she loves me? I wonder if she realizes what married couples do on their honeymoon? Will she still beat me to a pulp if I try and touch her?]

Both teens thoughts were interrupted when Nabiki spoke up.

"So Akane, I bet that you can't wait for tonight." Teased Nabiki while throwing her a box of condoms.

"Wh… what are you talking about Nabiki?" Akane asked stunned at her sister's brazenness and blushing at what she was now holding.

"Oh come on Akane. You _do_ know what newlyweds do on the first night they are married don't you?" Nabiki said with a smile.

"YES I DO!" Cried Akane as she was starting to get mad.

"Are you _sure_? I could get some illustrations if you want."

"We don't need any illustrations?"

[Oh, it's _we_ now. That's interesting. Time to go in for the kill.] Thought Nabiki.

"HAHAHA! Oh relax, Akane. We all know that neither one of you has the guts to do anything like that."

"Is that a challenge, Nabiki? It sounded like one to me. I think that _we_ will just show you who has enough guts to do what." Akane screamed at Nabiki while turning and grabbing Ranma by the arm.

Ranma was stunned.

[Is she saying what I think she is saying?]

"Come on Ranma we're going to make love all night long if we have to." Akane said as she drug him towards the bedroom.

The others looked on in astonishment, as Ranma was drug into the newlywed's bedroom with a goofy smile on his face.

SLAM!

"And if anyone, and I mean anyone, tries to intrude or interrupt us I will introduce them to a new definition of pain." Akane said as she stuck her head back out the door a second later.

Back in the room, Ranma was standing by the bed with that goofy grin still plastered on his face. He hated what he was about to do, but it had to be done.

"Akane, are you sure this is what you want? I don't want you to regret this later." Ranma said soberly.

"Ranma, I won't regret this later if you won't. We're married so it is okay, and well. Ranma, I love you and I want to do this." Akane said nervously as she blushed.

"I love you too, tomboy. Believe me I wont regret it, I've wanted to do this with you for a while now." Ranma said as he hugged Akane and kissed her fully on the lips.

"Pervert." Akane said tenderly after the kiss as she pulled him onto the bed.

*****************************************************************

It took the others a couple of minutes to recover from their shock.

"Well, _that_ wasn't what I was expecting to happen." Said Nabiki.

"Umm, I think that it would be best for all of our health if we left them alone for the rest of the night." Said Kasumi from under her deep blush.

"Agreed." Said everyone.

As they were leaving Nodoka turned to Genma.

"Dear, how did you and Soun come up with this plan?"

"Well dear, it was actually Cologne's fault."

"Cologne's" Asked Kasumi in surprise.

"Yeah, you know how she is always saying that Shampoo's claim is a law and therefore stronger? Well we thought that if we could find some other dumb law that would force Ranma and Akane to get married then their claim would be stronger, since it also involves both families honor." Answered Soun.

"So we were researching on laws when I came across www.dumblaws.com. It had a lot of dumb laws from all over the world. That was when we found this law in North Carolina. It was perfect. It was in the U.S. so it would supersede anything from a backwards place like Juketszouku, as far as the Japanese government was concerned. It also helped that we knew Harry." Added Genma.

"So all that we needed then was a cover story as to our real intent. The Happy Couples Resort just fit right in." Soun supplied.

"That was when we decided to get Nabiki to help make sure that those two came here and registered as a married couple." Genma said with some pride.

"I am amazed at you two. It all worked out great. They even still have almost two weeks worth of vacation to use as their honeymoon." Nodoka said.

*****************************************************************

At three in the morning Nabiki was woken from her sleep again by a loud scream. There had been a lot of screaming going on that night. None of it in anger.

[What the hell! This is this the fifth time since I went to bed.]

Picking up a shoe she started to pound on the wall.

"Hey you two! Enough is enough! Some of us are trying to get some sleep!"

The screaming stopped and was replaced by soft giggles from Akane.

"Honestly, you would think a resort for newlyweds would have thicker walls." Nabiki replied angrily before going back to sleep.

*****************************************************************

Author's Notes:

Well this is my first completed story to post. I hope that you liked it. I got this idea when I was over at my in-laws and my little brother-in-law was watching Ranma and surfing the net. He was showing me a site that a friend of his had found. It was dumblaws.com. It was hilarious. We were looking through when I saw the law used above in North Carolina. This made me wonder what would happen if Soun and Genma had found this law. Thus this story was born. 

Now, before I get all kinds of nasty reviews telling me that there is no such law, or that this isn't how the legal system works, I know this might be the case. I am not from North Carolina nor am I a lawyer, but I wrote the story like this because I thought that it was somewhat realistic and I liked it.

Description of Ishin denshin – 

"… an empathy or silent understanding - a heart to heart. There are some other connotations with this concept as well, as it is often associated with couples who have been married for some time, or are very close..."

Copied from the translation of volume 38 found at http://web3162.servers.instant-web.co.uk/RanmaFAQ/

Thank you for reading and please review. Any critiques on flow of dialogue, speech consistence, grammar, easy of scene shifts, or other mechanical things would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
